1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a center pillar structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5380458 (JP 5380458 B) discloses a structure in which a belt-shaped low-strength portion is provided on a lower portion of a center pillar formed through hot stamping in order to control a deformation mode at the time of side collision. Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 5063757 (JP 5063757 B) discloses a structure in which a lower portion of a center pillar is subject to plastic working by using a steel plate having a strength lower than a strength that can be obtained in die quenching.